If a product requires accompanying documentation during its lifetime, the relevant data must be stored during pre-manufacturing, manufacturing, assembly, material preparation and servicing up to and including the recycling process. It has been customary to record the product lifetime data on accompanying papers and test reports on site and archive them at a central or decentralized location. One archiving method used is microfilming. Accessing this data, however, is difficult if not impossible.